Blurred Lines
|year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) ( ) Hardest (Extreme) ( ) Medium (Classic) ( ) Extreme (Extreme) ( ) Medium (Fanmade) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 0 (Fanmade) |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Extreme (DLC and JDU) Fanmade (NOW and JDU) |mode = Duet (Classic/Fanmade) Solo (Extreme) |pc = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |gc = / (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Extreme) |pictos = 68 (Classic) 163 (Extreme) 86 (Mashup) 84 (Fanmade) |nowc = BlurredLines BlurredLinesALTDLC (Extreme) JustMaxBL (Fanmade) |audio = |perf = Classic Daniel Delyon (P1) Jeremy Alberge (P2) Extreme Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ Fanmade JUSTMAXWII (P1) Michi (P2) |image = |dlc = Extreme November 26, 2013 (2014) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) Fanmade March 24, 2016 (JDU) |kcal=12 |dura=3:42 |choreo='Classic' Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/d7jePyEr5d/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }}"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. 'P2' P2 is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, blue denim jacket, blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. Blurredlines_coach_1.tga.png|P1 Blurredlines_coach_2.tga.png|P2 Extreme The coach is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black sunglasses, gold hoop earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweatpants, a gold belt, gray shoes, and a blue glove. Background Classic Different shapes and colors, ranging from green to apricot and yellow to red. Gray versions of female dancers, as listed below, from the same game (except for Man Down) make appearances in the routine. * Feel This Moment * It’s You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right ''(Beta) * ''Turn Up The Love (P2) * Starships * Man Down '' Extreme The Extreme version's background is in the style of all the other Extreme versions. The colors flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurredlines gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Blurredlines gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blurredlines gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Blurredlines gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Throw your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: Make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Pharrell Williams in the game. * "Blasted" and "b**ch" are censored. * In the original version of the song, there is a verse by T.I., which is not featured in the game. Classic *On the coach selection menu, P2 makes the same pose to The Way (P1). *Sometimes, P2's T-shirt accidentally turns white. Extreme *The Extreme coach's hair gets in her face at the beginning of the song. *The Extreme Version coach's ankle sometimes disappears, the feet create a black hole when they are close to each other and the glove gets black in some parts of the routine. Gallery Game Files Blurredlines.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' Blurredlinesaltdlc.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) BlurredLines_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc_Cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Extreme) Blurredlines_cover_albumbkg.tga.png|album background (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_albumbkg.png|album background (Extreme) blurredlines_mandownbackground.png|''Man Down'' cutouts in the background Promotional Images 021640.jpg|Promotional coaches (Classic) Others Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The coach from Man Down in the Classic background glitch inhisleg.png|Glitch with the coach's leg (Extreme) blurred lines extreme feet glitch.png|Glitch with the coach's feet (Extreme) blurred lines extreme glove glitch.png|Glitch with the coach's glove (Extreme) blurredlinesbg.png|Background (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Blurred Lines (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Blurred Lines - Just Dance 2014 'Extreme' Blurred Lines (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Solos Category:Extremes Category:Duets